


This Deadly Waltz

by frostedawn



Series: this deadly waltz duology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedawn/pseuds/frostedawn
Summary: Selene Villanueva is the future Queen-consort of Iderium. She's also an assassin. When these two parts of her life come together because of a deadly plot against her future husband, she must fight to survive and keep her other identity a secret.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: this deadly waltz duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hii! so I'm new to this so please don't be too harsh!! Constructive cristicism is appreciated! <3
> 
> This story will have a sprinkle of modern Tagalog words and Filipino culture, as I want to implement them into my story because I want more representation!

It was a blistering hot summer day. Two girls were running around, chasing after each other.

One was a prinsesa - a princess, made of cold intelligence, whose haughty and cold demeanor deterred people. The other one was part of the maharlika -- the nobility. She was the sunshine in comparison. She was bright, cheerful smiles and childish dreams of adventure. 

The prinsesa, Denise Adelita Reyes, was a cheerful little girl who preferred herself and her best friend, Selene Villanueva, as company. 

Selene was drawn to the crowds, to the throng of the maharlika as they fawned over the royal family. After all, she was pre-destined to rule over them. 

"Your Royal Highness! Lady Villanueva!" 

The two girls stopped running. The governess was sure to get angry. 

As the future Reyna -- Queen, Selene was educated alongside Denise and her older brother, Nicholas. 

The maid and the governess stalked towards them. 

The two girls dusted their dresses, making sure there was no speck of dust. 

"Your Royal Highness." The two of them curtsied to the young girl, who stared up at them with her blank eyes. 

"Lady Villanueva." The two of them curtsied again. The girl beamed at them in acknowledgement. 

"It is time for your merienda -- your midday snack. Please come inside." The governess said sternly. 

The maid ushered them both in, where the Duchess was sitting inside with the Reyna, sipping their afternoon coffee. 

The two girls gave the older ladies a mano each. A mano was when a younger person would show their respect by pressing the elder's hand to their forehead. In Iderium, it meant more than a curtsy. 

The Reyna started telling a story about a prinsesa who was out for revenge on her sister, who had taken the throne, just as a tale for the two girls who would most likely find merienda boring without it. 

Denise's mouth had curled upwards at the mention of revenge, while Selene's eyes sparkled at the mention of an adventure.


	2. Selene's Beginning (pt. one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii so this is part one of selene's backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! here are some important notes to this chapter! :  
> maharlika - the nobility  
> reyna - queen  
> anak - child

The raven-haired girl set down her glass of wine warily as she watched her parents argue for the 100th time. 

Selene was used to the arguing -- her parents had never truly loved each other. Being part of the maharlika meant that everything was a power move. Her parents' marriage was a power move. 

She massaged her temple. 

"What are you both arguing about?" She snapped, tired of their arguing. 

The two of them stopped. Her father frowned at her in disapproval, but said nothing. Her mother just bit her lip. 

"Well? What is it, Pa? Ma?" 

"Anak," Her father began gently. "We're going bankrupt."

"What do you mean, we're going bankrupt?" The girl demanded. "We can't be going bankrupt!"

"But we are." Her mother said coldly. "We are going bankrupt, child. Whether you like it or not."

"That means we'll lost our place in society! In court!" Selene yelled. 

Her mother sighed. "I've already informed Reyna Adele about it."

Her father glowered at the Duchess. "Yes, very smart move, Silena." 

Silena rolled her eyes. "Do you have any other ideas? The reyna and her family have always been very gracious to us. They won't let our family fall."

"Yes, but that could change. Our family going bankrupt may affect our standing with the royal family!" 

"I don't think Denise is going to stop being friends with me if she learns about it," Selene told her parents. 

"Oh, anak." The sorrowful glances from her parents shook her to her core. 

"Maybe she wouldn't," her mother started, coming closer to her. "But her family would." Her mother was starting to comb through her hair, the familiar comfort making her body warm, as if to tell her that everything would be fine, or, to soften the blow of her mother's words. 

Selene knew that it was true. The royal family had to keep their reputation prestigious. But it hurt. The fact that her best friend since birth could shove her away, just like that. It hurt. 

Selene was unconsciously gripping her skirts. She'd be fine losing everything. Just not Denise. Never Denise. 

"Does that mean my status as future Queen-consort will be in danger?" She asked, trying to keep her voice cool and level. Trying to mask the fear she was feeling. 

Her father nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so. You might lose your place as the prinsesa's right hand."

She let out a shaky breath. Her clothes suddenly felt very restricting, and the pearl necklace on her neck suddenly felt heavy. 

She nodded. "I suppose that will be the case. Can we do anything about it?"

"The rest of the family will try keeping us afloat, anak. If only your brother wasn't so.." Her mother sighed. 

The family never talked about Selene's brother. He was a wild, young thing, who believed that money was infinite, as people who were raised with money tend to think. He was the reason why the family's finances had depleted so. They had cut him off, to live by himself, but his excessive lifestyle had done a massive dent to the family's fortune. It was already too late. 

"I'll try to find some jobs." Selene told them confidently, trying to have the reassuring, but commanding tone of a queen. 

"A job? A future Reyna with a job?" Her father shook his head, looking doubtful. "Can you work?"

She nodded and smiled brightly. "It'll make me more responsible and more liked by the people if they find out, don't you think?"

"Yes, but to keep the prestige of the Villanuevas..." 

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Then we'll let you search for the perfect job befitting a future Queen."


	3. Selene's Beginning (pt. two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impt. words for this chapter:  
> prinsesa - princess

Selene scribbled a quick letter at her desk. 

She was writing to her brother, the black sheep of the family, the disgraced firstborn. Stephan's actions in the past had been a scandal for the nobility. Since the Villanueva's were in high standing, their enemies took Stephan's actions to their advantage. They had done everything they could to bring them down, until the family was forced to disown him. 

Selene had refused to give up on her brother and kept writing to him in secret. She had maintained a close relationship with him until he had secured a job with some rich man and flourished by himself. Then, he had been too busy to write. 

She drew out a long sigh, small slivers of doubt forming in her mind. 

What if this doesn't work? What if he won't help? She shook away the thoughts. He has to, she decided. 

She quickened her writing, her worry motivating her to send it as fast as she possibly could. 

Dearest Brother, 

I know that the family has cut you off. But I am in need of help, and over the years, I have helped you. I hope that you will consider helping me to keep the family afloat. If not for their sake, then mine. I don't want to lose everything. Please. 

Love,  
Your sister

She sealed the letter with her favorite scent - vanilla. That was what the nobles did. They sealed their letters with their favorites scents. It acted as proof that they were the ones who wrote the letter. 

She instructed a servant that she trusted to deliver it to her brother. Her family may not know what her brother is up to, or where he lived, but she did. She received letters from him constantly, but she didn't know what her brother did for a living. 

It was already nighttime. Her brother was probably drunk in one of his revelries and wouldn't read the letter until early next morning. 

She changed into a black nightgown and went to bed, clutching her favorite stuffed animal, a Dalmatian dog named Oliver. 

The next morning, the servant, Harold, came back with a letter from her brother. It had his scent, as he always does, the proof that he was the one who wrote it. 

She read the letter quickly. 

Dearest Sister, 

Meet me at my place. We have much to discuss. I've heard from your servant that you're looking for a job. I have one in mind.

Regards,  
Stephan

She burned the letter before anyone could arrive. 

A maid started knocking at the door just as the letter finished burning. 

"Come in!"

The maid curtsied, and hurried Selene to the bath. 

"What's the schedule today?" She asked her maid, as she was being put into her corset and into a beautiful periwinkle gown. 

"You have breakfast with the Duchess, then it's off to piano lessons, and then archery with the Duke, and a visitation with the prinsesa."

Selene nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

The maid curtsied and left. 

Selene went through her daily activities as usual, not mentioning anything about visiting her brother to her parents or any of the maids, who she knew would gossip about it and it'll reach her parents' ears. They would be furious. They avoided mentioning Stephan at all costs, not wanting to open the wound that it left them. 

She summoned the servant she sent away last night. She wanted to take him to the palace, since he was also her personal bodyguard. 

The two of them went through the formalities of court before they were presented to the prinsesa. 

"Hey!" Selene smiled brightly at her. 

She giggled quietly, then tugged her arm, motioning to her room. 

The two of them looked around, checking if there were any guards or servants around. And when the coast was clear, they took off their shoes, bundled up their skirts and sprinted towards the room. 

Selene opened the door and they jumped towards the bed. 

The two of them collapsed onto the soft bed and laughed, their laughter echoing in the massive room. 

Selene could see the sun peeking in through the velvet curtains, giving the room a warm glow. She had been in this room as much as she had been in hers. She looked over to see the princess clutching her favorite red velvet cushion, sighing dreamily. 

"I wish we could have fun like this all the time," Denise said softly, her hand reaching up to the ceiling. "There's too many formalities, too many games in court life."

Selene nodded beside her, mimicking Denise's action. "I wish that as well." She turned her head towards the girl, whose eyes were trained on the graceful etches on the ceiling. Selene memorized every inch of her face, fearing that it would be the last time she'd get to see her up close. 

"I know this might not last any longer," Denise said bitterly. "I know what's happening to the Villanueva family."

Selene inhaled sharply and turned away. "Does that change what you think of me?" 

Denise shot her a pained look. "I'm not like them. You of all people should know that."

Selene gave her an apologetic smile. "That doesn't answer the question, prinsesa." 

The princess sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "No. It doesn't change anything."

At that, Selene's heart swelled with joy and hope. Maybe her parents were wrong. Maybe she would get to stay. Maybe she and Selene would be best friends forever. Maybe they would last. 

"Is your family doing anything to prevent it?" 

"I've decided to look for a job. My brother is still wealthy and he says that he has a job offer for me, but I have to meet him. I don't know how to go to him without my parents knowing." The words tumbled out of Selene. She desperately wanted Denise to think of her highly, and maybe her doing something would help with that. 

Denise's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I can cover for you. Did you bring a trusted servant?"

"Yes, I brought Harold, but-"

"Alright. I'll summon a carriage for you, and I'll cover for you. Just get home before the sun sets, or if you're late, I'll try to cover for you still."

Before Selene could object, the princess started calling up servants, asking people to prepare a carriage, and threatening anyone who exposed the scheme with a beating. 

Selene was used to the princess' cold, harsh, slightly cruel side. She wasn't sure if she had ever asked for a servant to be beaten, but she didn't object to the punishment of a beating. 

That would keep the servants' lips closed, at least, and she didn't want to risk her parents' anger. 

"Ma'am, there's a carriage prepared for the lady." A servant said. 

"Very good!" Her eyes glinted with mischief. "Now go on, Sel! I really hope this'll help you. You've done so much for me over the past 16 years, and I hope this can help you." She pressed a kiss onto her cheek, gave her a tight hug, and pushed her outside. "Now go! And be quick!"

Everything was a blur. Selene ended up in a carriage ride with Harold, en route to Stephan.


	4. Selene's Beginning (pt. three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impt. words for this chapter! :
> 
> Mano - the way of showing respect where the younger person presses the older person's hand to their forehead
> 
> pamilyang royal - royal family
> 
> iha - girl

The entire trip, Selene anxiously played with the ring on her finger while looking out the carriage window. 

Normally, the view would've amazed her. The sun was shining bright, the sky was clear, and the land was filled with greenery. 

The road was a little rocky, but it was tolerable for Selene. Or maybe she was just too anxious to care. 

* * *

When they arrived at her brother's place, Selene was expecting a modest, one-story house. 

But her expectations were wrong. Stephan's house was three stories tall, the outside was grand, and there was a fountain spewing crystal clear water. The place was polished to perfection. 

A nagging thought at the back of Selene's mind told her that it was a mistake. That coming here had been a mistake. But she shoved the thought away. She didn't want to work as a maid, and she was perhaps a little desperate. 

Stephan had been waiting outside the grand oak doors of his home, dressed in a fine suit that was obviously tailored for him. 

"Brother," She placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"My darling sister!" He returned the kiss as well. "Come in, there's a party inside."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "A party?"

He extended his arm towards her. "Why, of course. My sister deserves to have a party thrown in her honor."

She cast him a suspicious glance, but she intertwined her arms with his anyway. True to his word, as they entered the house, there were guests seated at the table, all of them dressed casually. There were even women dressed in pants! She suspected that Stephan's fancy suit was his way of standing out. 

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Laia Eve van Sullen." Selene tried to mask her shock of her brother using their alias to these people with a smile. Laia Eve van Sullen was the name her brother had given her when she was a kid. It was their secret. It was an anagram of her name -- Selene Villanueva.

Leon was her brother's alias. Leon van Sullen. Selene had given it to him herself, and she suspected that it was the name he used with this lot. 

The people at the table turned to look at her, taking her in. They scanned her from head to toe and she could see approval in their faces. Approval for what, she didn't know. 

A girl with silver tresses stood up. "Welcome!" She opened her arms. 

The gesture was followed by a chorus of "Welcome"s and "Nice to meet you"s. Stephan gestured at a servant, commanding him to start up some music. 

A lively melody swelled as Stephan declared, "How about a welcome dance for my sister, eh?"

He grinned at them as they raised their mugs for a toast and hopped off their stools, everyone partnering up. 

"A dance, sister?" She turned to Stephan, whose hand was outstretched. 

She warily accepted his hand, and the two of them danced to the beat, with Stephan leading, just like he used to when they had dancing lessons as children. 

"Who are these people?"

He gave her a mischievous grin. "My friends."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Friends."

"Yes, exactly."

"What kind of people are _your friends_?" 

"You're finally asking the real question, sister." His grip on her hand tightened. "They're headhunters."

"Headhunters?" She inquired. 

"Yes. They hunt people down." His gaze darkened. "I know you need a job, and I originally wanted you to be apart of this, but..."

"But what?"

"You're too innocent." His voice cracked. "I don't want you to change. I'll try to find other jobs more suitable for a girl your age."

"But I _need_ one. Now." 

He gazed at her with so much tenderness that for a moment it felt like they were kids again. "But I don't want you to risk your life. I don't want you to lose your sweet, childhood innocence." 

"But I need a job for the family."

"I can come back. I can give them the money."

"Will they really accept you?"

He bit his lip, the same habit that they shared when they were unsure. "Perhaps not." He loosened his grip on her hand. "But I'd rather face them than let you join. I just need a few months or so to find you a job. I'm rather busy right now."

"But I can't wait another month!" This time, it was her gripping her brother's hand. "I can't lose my place in society, I can't let our family go down! I can't lose Denise!"

His eyes hardened. "Denise?"

She cursed internally. She hadn't meant to say her name. 

"Are you seriously considering becoming a headhunter just for Denise?" 

"I'm doing it for the family. For money."

"But that's not your only reason." His eyes softened. "Look, you're my sister. I don't want you to throw away your innocence just for someone you have a crush on." His eyes darkened once again. "Trust me, you don't want to risk the pain."

She glared at him. "I don't have a crush on Denise. And I appreciate your concern, but I really, really, need to get a job."

"Okay, Leia. Whatever you say." He gave her a teasing grin, but then his face turned serious again. "I can't let you be involved with this."

"Then why did you ask to meet me?" She challenged. "I'm good at archery. I'm good at running. I can catch people."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "I suppose you're desperate. Fine. I'll let you in. But we'll have to train you with usage of a dagger. You'll need it."

A huge smile formed on Selene's face. The two siblings separated from each other as the dance ended. 

Finally, she had a job! And it seemed easy enough -- just catching people. It wasn't the ideal job, but a job nevertheless. 

Oh, how wrong she would prove to be. 

* * *

Selene arrived at the Villanueva manor. It was already late at night. The moon was shining bright as she ascended the steps. 

Her father was waiting for her by the door. 

"You're home." He said coolly. 

"Father." She gave him a mano.

"Where have you been?" He inquired, his face unreadable. 

"I was with the _pamilyang_ royal." The lie formed easily. 

"That's a lie, and we both know it." 

"Father-" He cut her off. 

"You went to Stephan, didn't you?" It wasn't an accusation -- it was a statement. 

_He knew._

Selene lowered her head, averting her gaze. 

"Did you look for a job from him? Did you ask him for a job?" Her father demanded. 

Somehow, she felt that he already knew the answer. 

She nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. 

He sighed. "And he accepted?"

"At first, he didn't. But I ended up convincing him."

The Duke nodded in understanding. "Well, _iha_. Do you know what you just got yourself into?"

"Headhunting?"

"Not quite. You see, sometimes, these jobs could ask for more." This piqued her interest, and she met his gaze once more. 

"More?"

"Assassination." He said quietly. "You could be ordered to kill someone, and the price would be high. Stephan has probably done it already. I don't want my daughter's innocence to be ruined."

"But papa, I can always turn those down..." She started, but her father had shook his head. 

"There will be a day when you'll be forced to choose between your morality.. " He clasped her hands. "And something that's important to you. I don't want you to be in that position."

"But papa, I've already accepted it."

His face turned sorrowful at her words. "Then I'm sorry about what you'll face in the future. I wish I could've prevented this."

He wrapped her in his arms and she felt silent tears dropping to her hair. But she didn't say anything. She just held him. 

* * *

"Do you think she'll be good at this job, Leon?"

"My lord, I'm sure she'll be great at it. However.. "

"You don't want her to lose her innocence."

Stephan nodded. 

The hooded figure considered this for a moment. "I understand. We'll let her stick to the headhunting. But if the time comes, and she's the only one we can rely on... "

Stephan bit his lip, but nodded grimly all the same. "Yes."


End file.
